Sentoki Kyorkuna
Changelog 6/2/17: * Added Credits to all of the portraits. * Added new portrait to Sentoki Kyorkuna. D''on't edit this page, unless there is grammar mistakes.'' Sentoki Kyorkuna is one of the students that attends Akademi High School. She is a fanon student created by SUPERFAMVideos2. Sentoki is one of the member of the Sports Club. Appearance Sentoki has Pippi Osu's hairsytle. Her eyes are bright yellow. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. Her bust size is 1. She wears wears Osana Najimi's panties and orange stockings. As of the April 15th, 2017 build, Sentoki now has a better portrait to match her appearance in game. As of the June 2nd, 2017 build, Sentoki now has a high ponytail worn on the right of her head. Sentoki also has more bangs on her hairstyle. She also has a strand of hair sticking above her head. (This custom portrait will not appear in-game, Sentoki will have Pippi Osu's hair in-game) As of the June 15th, 2017 build, Sentoki now has black pigtails and uneven bright orange hair. Part of her hair blocks part of her left eye. She also has an ahoge. Personality She is Heroic. If a camera is pointed at her, she will give a suspicious look. If she witnesses murder, she will try to apprehend the player, which results in the struggle minigame. If she wins, the player will get the APPREHENDED Game Over. If she loses, the player will stab her, then push her away. (The information below is a fanon persona and will not be in the game.) ''Sentoki's persona is the Aspiring Hero persona. This persona means that if you point the camera at her, she will wave, then later do a smile until you remove the camera. She does the Heroic persona, when a body is present but not the player. If the Sports Club closes down, her persona will become a Loner Hero, because she wanted to become the President of the Sports Club. She will run out of the school when she sees a body, but the player isn't present there. She will attack the player when the player near the body when she finds the body. She will fight the player with much more strength hinting that the player was the reason the Sports Club shut down. Description Sentoki is an aspiring person and she knew what she wanted to do at an early age, an athlete. At 5 and a half years old, she was extremely swift and had a lot of upper body strength. At 6 and a half years old, she began martial arts and made it to a Black Belt level, but she didn't join the Martial Arts Club at Akademi High School. At 7 and a half years old, she ran 6 laps around her giant elementary school in under 8 minutes. Sentoki is swift and strong, but she is only an average student in school. Before the end of the last school year, many people only know about her athletic ability, but not her personal background. She spoke to high schools across the world about herself. But she told them about her personal background, which no one had known about. She said that her father died in battle when she was 9 years old. Because of her father's death, she gained a lot of weight and was bullied about her father's death and her being overweight. Her mother got greatly affected about it and refused to eat for a long time. Sentoki's mother expressed no emotions for an entire year. Sentoki began exercising to show to her mother to not be depressed about her spouse's death. After her speech, her message was spread worldwide. Routine '''The following is Sentoki's schedule in the game currently.' At about 7:05 AM, Sentoki enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, Sentoki walks around the school corridors until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Sentoki walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then walks around the school corridors again at 1:00 PM. Sentoki walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she walks around the school corridors until 5:00 PM, then she changes her shoes at 5:05 PM and leaves school grounds at 5:10 PM. The following is Sentoki's fanon schedule. At 7:05 AM, Sentoki enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes quickly. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the back of the school to practice swimming, running, or other sports with the other members. At 7:45 AM, the Sports Club finishes practicing and socializes with each other until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Sentoki walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then travels to the back of the school again to practice at 1:00 PM. Sentoki walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the back of the school and stays there until 5:00 PM. If the player joins in club activities, Yandere-chan will practice with the other members from 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM. If the Sports Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). At 5:10 PM, she changes her shoes and leaves school grounds at 5:15 PM. Relationships Feel free to add your OC, for only a relationship with the OC or a former relationship with the OC! Canon Students: * Sho Kunin - Sho asked her on a date after seeing her winning a race, and he was impressed with her. Fanon Students: * The Community will decide! Portrait Bases Mentions From Portrait #1: *Eyes - LucyDreemurr *1.0 Bust Base - Avnore *Saki's Hair - 10JmixP From Portrait #2: *Eyes - LucyDreemurr *1.0 Bust Base - Avnore *Saki's Hair - 10JmixP From Portraits #3: *Eyes - Truekung *1.0 Bust Base - Avnore *Custom Hairstyle - Crabby Meal How I Create These Portraits: *Google Drawings (Used for Portrait #1; Feel free to check it out!) *Pixlr Editor (Used for Portrait #2 - #5; Feel free to check it out!) *Useful Portrait Stuff (Used for all of my portraits; Feel free to check it out!) Trivia * Her full name, Sentoki Kyorkuna, means "Strong Fighter" in English, but the "yo" in the Japanese form is removed. (Japanese form; (kyōryokuna sentōki) * Sentoki's additional info states that she was the strongest student in her middle school and the President of the Sports Club there. * Sentoki's next line of additional info says that she hopes that she will be the next President of the Sports Club in Akademi High School. Portraits SentokiKyorkuna.png|Sentoki's first portrait. March 26th, 2017 build. SeKyorkuna.png|Sentoki's second portrait. April 15th, 2017 build. Sentoki Kyorkuna4.png|Sentoki's third portrait. June 2nd, 2017 build. Sentoki KyorkunaAppFour.png|Sentoki's fourth portrait. June 15th, 2017 build. In-Game Photos Photo 1-1491181177.png Photo 10-2.png Photo 11-2.png Photo 5 (3).png Photo 6 (3).png Supidi2.png Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Females Category:Sports Club Category:Heroic Category:OCs Category:Students Category:SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon